Bobby Brady
Bobby-Brady-the-brady-bunch-5795637-250-312.jpg|Bobby Brady in early episode with darker hair bradyMikelookinland3.jpg OutdoorBobby.jpg zxcvbnm.PNG zkxn.PNG tumblr_mkykweqCzp1rlfp4do1_500.jpg Season 5 (3).jpg Season 1 (5).jpg Season 4 (3).jpg Season 1.PNG The Bradys (2).jpg Season 1 (2).jpg Season 3 (1).jpg Season 2.jpg Season 1 (3).JPG ooo.PNG Season 4 (1).jpg lsk.PNG Season 5 (2).jpg tumblr_mgg52jDBU81qj8ou7o1_500.jpg ed.PNG Season 1 (4).jpg ff.PNG vvv.PNG Season 4.jpg Season 1 (3).JPG th.PNG 41922924_1678322978961521_2430858615163191296_n.jpg|Bobby Brady in this cartoon silhouette drumming from The Brady Kids cartoon, 1972 Robert Eric "Bobby" Brady is a character in The Brady Bunch. He was played by Mike Lookinland. About Bobby Bobby, the second youngest Brady child, is very close to his sister Cindy. Bobby was initially stubborn toward his sisters; he warmed up to them, though they would occasionally still fight. The two youngest Brady kids bonded while lost in the Grand Canyon and became inseparable after their attempt at beating the teeter-totter record. He's close to his older brothers too, though because of the age difference, Greg and Peter sometimes mock him for his "immature and childish" ways. Bobby's life has been steered by his insecurities. After Jan, he was probably the next Brady with the most insecurities and self-worth issues. Mostly they were about him being left out of his older brothers' activities or him trying to find his own talent. Bobby becomes concerned that Carol, Marcia, Jan and Cindy hate him due to him being a "step" to them, after seeing Cinderella, and decides to run away from home. However, Carol soon clears up to him that the only "steps" in the Brady house are on the stairs.Every Boy Does It Once After falling from Peter's treehouse, Bobby develops a fear of heights. However, it is cured when he tries to rescue his pet parakeet.What Goes Up... When he is overlooked for the school glee club in favor of Peter, Jan and Cindy, he becomes convinced that he isn't musical. He takes up drums, which drives his family crazy. He isn't really interested in playing them, but keeps doing it to please his parents. However, Mike and Carol remind him that Bobby shouldn't pretend to like doing something just to please other people.The Drummer Boy After Cindy comes home with a trophy and Bobby discovers that all his older siblings have trophies as well, he starts to feel useless. After trying to win a trophy at a magazine-selling and ice cream-eating contest, failing at both, his siblings present him with a trophy for his persistence and trying hard.The Winner Bobby becomes sensitive about his short height after nearly falling off a ladder. After Sam (Alice's boyfriend) calls him a "shrimpo", Bobby gets really upset, until Sam comes to apologize and reveals that he had the height problem himself as a child, but eventually would grow half an inch in a year, it gives Bobby motivation to attempt to stretching himself taller on a bar, which doesn't work. After picking a fight with a boy twice his size at school, Carol suggests that while Bobby would be physically short, he could be mentally great and suggests him to develop his intellect instead, which with Bobby's lack of self-esteem still doesn't work. However, after Bobby manages to save himself and Greg from Sam's meat locker, he realizes that being short does have its advantages.Big Little Man Bobby is constantly in competition with one of his older brothers -- though he can certainly hold his own. He is better at doing chin-ups than Greg, and is quick enough on his toes to save Peter from being knocked out by a falling flower pot. Bobby's complexes often get the better of him, making him a bit of a trouble maker. He wants to win so badly, whether it's being the best pool player or hall monitor, that he often sabotages himself. He dreams of racing cars and lies to his friends about knowing Joe Namath. Bobby becomes obsessed with Jesse James. Mike and Carol both meet with a principal in his school, Mike and Carol don't approve of his new hero, and try to find a way to convince him that his hero was nothing but "mean, dirty killer."Bobby's Hero Bobby's personality is usually easy going, fun-loving, and mischievous. He spends much of his time daydreaming about adventurous careers such as being an astronaut, a skiing champion and even a cowboy. Bobby's first job was at Sam's Butcher's Shop. Bobby was in a college baseball team.The Brady Girls Get Married However, he dropped out of college and became a race-car driver.A Very Brady Christmas His racing career ended abruptly when he crashed and ended up paralyzed from the waist down, making him a wheelchair-user. Going through rehabilitative therapy when he marries his former college girlfriend, Tracy, who had left him when he became a racecar driver because she considered auto racing to be too dangerous. Bobby resumes his originally intended career path and joins Peter in a business venture.The Bradys Age In late season 2 episode "The Liberation of Marcia Brady" (airdate: 12 February 1971), Greg and Bobby are both ineligible to join Marcia's Sunflower Girls group for ages 10-14 (in retaliation for Marcia joining Greg's scouting organization), with Greg being fifteen and Bobby not being ten yet, so the task is handed to Peter. In season 3 episode "The Teeter-Totter Caper" (airdate: 31 December 1971), when Bobby and Cindy get newspaper coverage for their attempt to break the teeter-totter record, Bobby is said to be ten (and Cindy 9 1/2) in the newspaper. In season 4 episode "Greg Gets Grounded" (airdate: 19 January 1973), Bobby says he is eleven. In early season 5 episode "Mail Order Hero" (airdate: 21 September 1973), when Cindy writes a letter to Joe Namath, pretending to be Bobby and "very sick", she writes that Bobby is twelve. "Dear Mr. Namath, my name is Bobby Brady, and I'm twelve years old. And I'm writing to you because I'm very, very sick. The one thing I'd like more than anything in the whole world, is to meet you in person." Trivia * Bobby did not appear in Season 2, Episode 17 "Coming-Out Party". * Mike Lookinland's natural hair color was strawberry blonde, so for the role he had Clairol #43 applied to his hair. Casting History * Mike Lookinland in The Brady Bunch * Jesse Lee Soffer in The Brady Bunch Movie and A Very Brady Sequel * Blake Foster in The Brady Bunch in the White House References Category:Characters Category:The Brady Bunch Category:Bradypedia